The present invention relates to a magnetic head for vector recording/playing of a hard disk drive or a floppy disk drive, and more particularly, to a magnetic head for vectorially recording/playing capable of recording in multiple directions to increase recording density.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional magnetic head for recording/playing. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional magnetic head is formed by winding a wire around a tetragonal or cylindrical body 11 to form coils 12, so that a magnetic recording direction 14 is bidirectional 15 and parallel to a track 13. Therefore, only 1 bit is recorded on one recording area, to thereby reduce the recording efficiency ratio (bits/area), and data is processed bit by bit during recording/playing of data, to thereby increase access time, which is obtained by adding the read time to the data transfer time (i.e., access time=read time+data transfer time).